


Welcome Doctor

by TheCobraOfHell



Series: Another Path [1]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Minor Character Death, Multi, Parent Death, Red Plague (The Arcana), References to Depression
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 20:46:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18269087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCobraOfHell/pseuds/TheCobraOfHell
Summary: The unfortunate doctor doomed to a lonely demise. Doctor 006 was one of the first of dozens (even hundreds) of doctors assigned under the arm of Quaestor Valdemar during the red plague. It is safe to assume that as the plague made its rounds she had either passed because of it or went home to avoid an untimely death. At least- that’s what they want you to believe.{In a route where, instead of finding the key later along with Julian, you found the dungeon key yourself and did a little early-game exploring. In the dungeons, you find the object of your affections- Doctor Mallory, a young and frail woman lost in a deep fog of self-doubt. Together, maybe you'll discover the origins of the plague and help release her from the shackles of her past.}





	Welcome Doctor

These halls immediately fill me with dread and yet I don’t know exactly why. The weight of the disease weighs on my shoulders with heavy burden. I know I’m invited here for the purpose of healing the Count- but- I cared more about the people dying out on the streets with only the red tears of relatives to ease them. If there was any way I could help, I would do it. 

A doctor can only do so much before they must buckle down with a book and pen. 

Like the plague had infected the city, it seems the depression of work and death had begun infecting this place too. At the end of the stairwell I pause. Its almost as though the dank air had pressed me back, like it was telling me to stay away and trying to force me back up the cobblestone steps. I’m suddenly aware of how much I don’t want to be here…

The loud cranks of gears makes a shudder run through my frame, leaving me in a state of paralyzed fear. Turning the corner reveals exactly what the sounds came from- an archaic elevator system working to carry its load up to the base floor. I can only imagine what terror its lifting. I have heard the sparse rumors of the doctor I’m supposed to be under- Quaestor Valdemar. Their dedication to the observation of the plague had nothing to bind it (was that even a good thing?), and they were nothing less than completely fascinating with the manner in which they conducted their knowledge seeking. 

Of course, such a ‘manner’ wasn’t actually perfectly described- merely highly recommended. 

So when I am met face to face with a goggled beak mask with only the bars of the elevator to part us, my stature immediately stiffens. They swing the door open slowly and with an almost delicate hand. They’re much shorter than I anticipated, leaving me almost towering over them when they slowly approached me further once they let the elevator door slam shut. 

“Quaestor… Valdemar?” I spoke in a much more feeble tone than intended. 

Their shoulders raise for a moment, they’re silent, and then they laugh. They reach up to tug off their mask and tuck it underneath one of their arms. Out of everything I had ever heard about Quaestor Valdemar, I hadn’t expected to them to look like this- with tucked up, soft brown hair and the most vibrant green eyes. Their smile is tame and cute as they greet, “Oh I am not the Quaestor. I can bring you to them though if you’d like. These dungeons can be hard to traverse for the first time.” 

Talking to this person feels like taking in a fresh breath of air in this musty dungeons; it’s the first time I’ve felt comfortable down here since I’ve arrived. When they extend a gloved hand, I don’t even hesitate in gently grabbing and shaking it in greeting.

“I am Doctor 006, but you can call me Lexi Mallory. What can I call you?” Her smile towards me is so infectiously genuine that I can’t help myself from smiling back. 

“Nice to meet you, Lexi. My name’s Julian Devorak.”


End file.
